Late Night Talk
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: It is in a rainy night that Kendall finds himself comforting his best friend, and it is in that same night that Logan realizes that everything will be just fine... eventually. Kogan bromance.


**Hi. I wrote a little one-shot during my last period during school today. It's Kogan bromance, though I guess it could be seen as slash -well, not really. It's bromance... yeah. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Lightning flashed through the sky, a light so bright that it managed to flow through the dark green curtains in Kendall's bedroom. Thunder roared only a couple of seconds later, startling the blond who was previously asleep. Tremors shook his frame- the fever coursing through his body causing shivers to run up and down his spine. He buried his face against his pillow and wrapped the blanket tighter around his body.

Two taps against his window caused him to raise his head. In a groggy state, he raised himself from the bed, the blanket still around his shoulders, and dragged his feet towards the window. The rain hit the window harshly and then ran down its solid, transparent surface. But through the rain, he could make out the silhouette of someone sitting on the top branch of the sturdy tree by his window.

Ignoring the ache in his muscles, Kendall opened the window slowly, taken by surprise when Logan's- his best friend- face stared back at him. "Logan?" he questioned, worry in his eyes. "Get inside. You're going to get sick." The brunette nodded and climbed through the window and into Kendall's bedroom. He looked up at Kendall then, his eyes moist with unshed tears.

Without questioning him, Kendall walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of flannel pajamas, handing them to the brunette. "Here, change into this. I don't need you getting sick, too." Logan nodded again and slipped into the bathroom connected to Kendall's bedroom. A minute or so later he walked out, his hair messy and wet from the rain.

"K-Kendall?" He whimpered, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. Worriedly, Kendall pulled him forward and into his arms, allowing the smaller boy to cry into his shoulder. He tangled his fingers against Logan's dark brown hair and sighed tiredly, knowing that we wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon.

"It's okay. Shhh, it's gonna be alright." He rubbed circles against the boy's quivering back, trying his best to comfort him, even though he knew there wasn't much he could do. Three minutes or so passed by until Logan pulled away, his gaze on the floor. He turned away, ignoring the fact that he could feel Kendall's eyes burning into him.

"Logan, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching forward and laying a caring hand on Logan's shoulder. "Look at me." Logan looked up then, his face reflecting the pain he was feeling. "Why are you here in the middle of the night, during this thunderstorm?" His voice was soft, caring, understanding.

Sighing, Logan sat down on the edge of Kendall's bed. Kendall followed, taking a seat by his side. He hesitantly pulled up the sleeve of his pajama top, revealing several cuts littering his wrist. Kendall blinked, unsure of how to take this. "I... I cut for the first time today," the brunette whispered, fear in his voice. "My dad was right. I'm worthless... I'm weak."

Still not uttering a single sound, Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist, running his thumb over the fresh wounds, causing the shorter boy to wince. "Why?" he asked, his bottle green eyes reflecting concern for his best friend. "Why would you hurt yourself like this, Logie?"

Logan looked down at his lap and then at the scars on his wrist. "Because I thought I deserved it. It's... It's been a year, Kendall. Exactly a year. It's my fault my dad went to jail. It's m-my fault."

"No." Kendall slipped a hand under Logan's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Your father deserved to go to jail. He hurt you, Logan -both you and your mom. He hurt the two of you, and for that, he deserved it. You did the right thing by calling the police. Don't ever blame yourself for that."

"It's not so easy, Kendall," Logan mumbled. "Because he went to jail, my mom is now struggling to maintain her job and keep food on the table. It _is_ my fault. It's all my fault." The tears once again started to leak from his eyes -his chocolate brown, pain-filled eyes.

"If you hadn't called the police, if you had not told anybody about what he was doing, he would still be hurting you and your mom. Would you really want that?" Logan shook his head. "Well then? You did what had to be done. You did what you thought was right. Yeah, your dad is in jail, but he brought it upon himself. There is no one to blame here but him."

Logan sighed as he pulled the sleeve back down. "There's a part of me that is glad he is in jail, but there's also a part of me that feels guilty. I know I shouldn't, but... I can't he-help it." His voice cracked.

"Your dad made bad choices. It was only a matter of time before karma got to him," Kendall said softly. "As for you, there is no reason for you to hurt yourself like this. You don't deserve it, you really don't. I want you to promise me to never do it again."

Logan could hear the seriousness in Kendall's voice, and if there was one person whom he trusted, it was Kendall Knight. "I promise," he said, his eyes meeting Kendall's. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't a bright idea, but... I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry," Kendall whispered. "Just don't do it a second time. I know it's tempting, but it'll only hurt you in the end."

Logan nodded. Smiling softly, Kendall pulled the other boy into a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around Logan's waist. The older boy curled up against his hold, burying his face against the blond's warm chest. This was what he wanted, what he needed all along; for someone to listen and care; for someone to say that things would be alright and actually mean it. And he knew that things would be alright, maybe not at that very moment, but eventually.

Seconds ticked by, slowly turning into minutes. Eventually, the two boys laid down on Kendall's bed, side by side. A comfortable silence filled the room, falling upon the two of them. Kendall's eyes fell closed after a while as he fell into a much needed sleep. Noticing that Kendall's breathing had evened out, Logan draped the blanket over the two of them, curling up against his side.

"Thanks, Kenny," he whispered and leaned over towards the blond, pressing his lips to the mop of dirty blond hair atop his best friend's head. He then closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally come his way.

* * *

**Thoughts? Thank you for reading.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
